


I’ll Protect You

by Exiti_Anima



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, BAMF Geralt, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Childhood Trauma, Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Geralt’s Scars, Idiots in Love, Jaskier sings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Jaskier’s Past, Jaskier’s Scars, M/M, Mentioned childhood abuse, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Slow Burn, The Amazing Devil, The Horror and The Wild Specifically, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, black eyed geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exiti_Anima/pseuds/Exiti_Anima
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier have been friends for awhile, and with a witcher lifestyle it’s not surprise that Geralt has to protect Jaskier from things. But there are other things aside from monsters that Geralt has to protect Jaskier from and, even more surprising, there are things that Jaskier protects Geralt from.Or,5 Times They Had To Look Out For Each Other Plus 1 One They Didn’t Have To
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 35
Kudos: 624





	I’ll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to the story! I loved our witcher and bard so much I couldn’t help but join the community! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ‘The Horror and The Wild’ by The Amazing Devil is referenced here for lyrics, I strongly suggest listening to it and even the whole album! It’s sung by Joey Batey, who is the actor for Jaskier.

1\. Monsters

Geralt was used to hunting monsters, the Path he was set on deemed it so, but what he wasn't used to was a band following him around while he did so.

Jaskier endlessly chattered, it was a wonder his vocal chords worked after hours of ceaselessly talking on the road with Geralt. At first Geralt found it annoying, his heightened senses irritated by the bard's stream of words, then he grew to tolerate it and even appreciate it in certain moments.

This was not one of those moments.

"Jaskier,” Geralt growled, the serious undertone of his rumble halting the bard’s one-sided conversation of the plans he had for winter. "Shut up."

"Is something wrong?” Jaskier questioned immediately, knowing that at this point of their friendship Geralt wouldn't of had silenced him that harshly.

His answer was given a moment later when a monster came barreling through the woods and straight into Geralt. Immediately, a snarl tore through the witcher's throat as he brought up his sword to block a swipe of claws aimed at his throat.

Geralt reached for a potion he had handy, and belatedly realized it was dropped when he was tackled by the monster.

"Geralt! Here!" His lips curled as he threw the monster off of him in time to catch the potion Jaskier had thrown to him. It was one of his stronger ones, fortunately, as he could hear a second monster, a mate to the first, steadily approaching.

Unfortunately, Jaskier had caught the attention of the monster while trying to help Geralt.

Downing the potion, Geralt felt the effects immediately as the telltale burn seeped into his stomach and spread to the rest of his body. Normally, he would've drank the potion before hunting whatever was in the contract, allowing himself a moment to shake off the familiar pain from the potion, but Jaskier had somehow talked Geralt into letting him tag along  _ (something he was deeply regretting now) _ and he hadn't wanted Jaskier to see what the potions did to him.

_To see that they made him into the monster that the title Butcher of Blaviken came with._

He had no time to think of that now, though, as he lunged towards Jaskier. Geralt felt the rest of the potion seep into him as he stood protectively in front of Jaskier, sword twisting and gutting the monster.

The rest happened in a blur because  _apparently _the lord that hired him forgot to mention that not only were the monsters _mated_ but they had  _two offspring._ When one of them buried its claws in his shoulder it did nothing but incite his wrath even further, the potion and adrenaline combined keeping him from fully feeling it.

He didn't know how long he fought, it could've been hours or it could've been minutes, but all he knew was that he had one goal in mind. 

_Protect._

He didn't know  what he was protecting after a while, because it had to be a _what_ as it was never a _who,_ but all he remembered was that it was blue with vibrant colors and it needed his protection right now.

"Geralt, it's okay.” A hand on his shoulder had all his senses narrowed down to that spot, and he whirled around to see  _blue._

A growl rumbled out of his throat and he pulled what he needed to protect closer as he sheathed his sword and buried his face into its- _his _ neck.

Because it was a him, a human, surprisingly.

"You did good, all of them are dead now." The light mutters and he reeks of monster guts, just like Geralt does. "Come now, lets get you cleaned."

Geralt thought that the human might be his mate, it would certainly explain why Geralt was so concerned protecting him and why he was even _with_ Geralt on the hunt in the first-

_ The hunt. _

Geralt looked around viciously, taking count of the monsters, and his mate waited patiently until his eyes shifted back to him.

"They're dead." His light  _(because at least that Geralt can be sure of)_ reaffirmed, "You'll have to let go of me to collect proof of that, Geralt.''

He growled unhappily at those words but admittedly saw sense in them, so he extracted himself from his light's neck and started to scavenge valuable organs from the monsters before cleanly taking their heads off and putting them in his bag.

"Alright, we walked here because the town isn't that far off so we should get going." Geralt grunted in response, the heat in his veins otherwise diverting his attention, but his light didn't seem to mind.

When they got to the town Geralt tried to go to his contractor to hand in his proof and collect his coin, but his light gently steered him towards the inn. At his confused grumble, his light laughed softly.

"While I'd like nothing more than to soil the lord's carpets, I'm afraid that you're in no mind to see him and I'd like to be clean before renegotiating with him." While talking, his light led him into the inn and up the stairs as he ignored the stares and putrid smell of fear from other humans.

Geralt, though, could do no such thing and, once they were in the privacy of their own room, he buried his face in the crook of his light's neck to replace the fear with the smell of calm that his light protrudes.

"Yes, I know, us humans can be quite annoying to your senses, hm?" His light soothed, leading him to stand in front of a warm bath as he stepped back from Geralt's grasp to undress him. Both his words and actions further solidified in Geralt's mind that this was indeed his mate.

Who else would be attentive to his abnormal senses and undress him so?

"Not you. Only them.” Geralt relayed choppily, and it was true. Even before his light truly became _his,_ he had never stunk of fear towards him and his light chuckled softly at his words before straightening.

"Right then, lets get you washed up, starting with your hair." His light then began to endlessly chatter, something Geralt was sure felt familiar, and Geralt let him as it gave his senses something to concentrate on other than the burning in his blood that made his veins throb.

Eventually, his light mentioned someone named Jaskier and he let out a growl and knew his light would know what he was trying to convey.

"That is my name silly.” His light responded, fondness seeping in both his voice and smell, and Geralt grunted in acknowledgement. "Alright, up you get, I've washed you thoroughly."

Geralt followed the order obediently, trusting his light, and his light hummed as he set out to dressing him. He had let Geralt's shirt remain off but before Geralt could question it, his light was prodding lightly where his wound was.

"It doesn't need stitches, and by tomorrow it'll be halfway through healing, but it'll make me feel better if I made sure it won't get infected. Will you let me do that?" Geralt grunted his acceptance, if only to get rid of the worry tainting his light's otherwise perfect smell. As his light fixed him up, Geralt's lips pulled into a snarl as he assessed his light.

"What’s wrong?" His light questioned, packing away the items he used on Geralt's shoulder, and he let out a growl as he tugged on his light's clothes, still drowning in guts and blood. "Yes, I will bathe after you sleep."

That was unacceptable, and Geralt conveyed this with another growl and a harsher tug at his light's clothes. If they were truly mates then Geralt had to reciprocate the effort his light put into bathing him.

"Hm, I suppose the smell _is_ throwing you off." If that got him into the bath faster then Geralt wouldn't correct him, instead tugging him closer to the bath and watching impatiently as his light undressed. Once he was in the water, his light went lax as to let Geralt manhandle him easily. Geralt washed his hair thoroughly, with a kind of softness he didn't show even to himself, and once he was done he gently pushed his light forward to wash his back, only to still at what he saw.

Long scars that ran down his back, and the sight of it made his blood boil with something that wasn't related to the potion.

"Who?" Geralt growled out and, when his light let out an inquisitive hum, put his hand flat on his back.

"That is a story for another time, my witcher." He turned towards Geralt, hiding the scars from sight to quell the anger stoking within Geralt. His eyes seemed to grow softer, sadder, and his light reached up to put his hands on the side of his face, his thumbs resting underneath Geralt's eyes and they moved back and forth soothingly.

Geralt's brow furrowed in confusion as he sniffed the air tentatively. What had made his light sad? There was nothing wrong with his- 

_Eyes._

He backed up immediately, closing his eyes and didn't stop until he hit the wall. His instincts told him to protect his light and comfort him, but he couldn't because  _he_ was the problem.

Geralt was reminded why he didn't take the potion in the first place, and knew how horrifying the sight of him could be. Black, soulless, pits staring at you with black veins spidering out was a horrifying sight to anyone, it was no wonder it made his light sad.

Water sloshed as it was disrupted and a moment later there were hands on his face, the smell of sadness disappearing.

"Can you look at me, my witcher?" At the term of endearment, because that's what it sounded like when it came from him, Geralt reluctantly opened his soulless pits of eyes and looked to his light. "There you are, never feel the need to hide from me."

"Scared. Humans." Geralt tried to explain to his human, who was still wet and seemed so small despite being only a few inches shorter than himself, and he hummed thoughtfully as he led Geralt to the bed they shared, both shirtless.

"Yes, well, it's as you said," His human smiled, thumb brushing underneath his eyelid where the veins were. "I'm not like most humans."

* * *

2\. Negotiations

They never talked abut that night, the night where Geralt had succumbed to his primal instincts when the potion had taken hold of his body, which was fine by Jaskier. He didn't need words to know that the night had bonded them close, Geralt's actions spoke loud enough.

What they did talk about the next morning, was compensation.

Well, Geralt didn't talk much, Jaskier did.

He insisted that he came with Geralt when he went to show the lord his proof, and watched as Geralt presented the two additional heads.

"This wasn't a part of the deal.” Geralt grunted, and the lord gave him a placating smile.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of those Witcher. Here are your coins.”  The lord held out the pouch, but Geralt didn't take it.

"You didn't make me aware of these two when we made the deal. I-“ Before Geralt could continue, the lord exploded with a sneer marring his face.

"You'll get no additional coins! I didn't know of the two offsprings and I did well enough to inform you of the mate! Either take the coins we agreed on or leave!” Jaskier watched with a frown as Geralt stepped back, defeat in his posture as his shoulders slumped minutely.

To most, it was unnoticeable.

But Jaskier was not most.

"It's strange you say that.” Jaskier hummed, stepping in front of Geralt smoothly. "Neither of us mentioned it was their offspring, and lords are usually _quite_ ignorant when it comes to monsters."

"Well, I-“ The lord stammered, caught off guard by Jaskier’s intervention, and Jaskier continued.

"It also seemed you were _quite_ aware that the witcher would try to get compensation for what you let out.” Jaskier leaned closer, in the lord's space, and smiled sweetly. "So, lets talk about renegotiation again, shall we?"

"Witchers aren't known to ask for compensation." The lord admitted, intimidated into telling the truth. 

"If it makes you feel better, you're correct, they usually don’t. Unfortunately for you, I'm no witcher, I'm his bard." Jaskier flashed a smile, full of pearly white teeth, that resembled more of a bare of teeth, and the lord swallowed.

When they left, Geralt's pouch was filled with twice the amount of coins he was promised plus more and Jaskier was humming happily.

After that, Geralt let Jaskier handle negotiations. He had a way with words Geralt could never have, and he was easily capable of sidestepping any loopholes or tricks nobles tried to pull.

Geralt quietly observed that it seemed like Jaskier was used to this, the push and pull of hiding behind sweet and manipulative words to achieve your goal.

He also observed Jaskier often acted the same way when confronted with nobles.

Every time negotiations happened, Jaskier would take his place in front of Geralt to divert the attention away from the witcher and towards himself. Sometimes Jaskier would turn after successfully negotiating and catch a small smile from Geralt before he would school his expression into a neutral one. But the times Jaskier did catch him made him all the more grateful that he was able to do this, able to protect Geralt from the harsh words the nobles sneered.

They didn't talk about this development, but like before they didn't have to. The little moments between them were more than enough.

Maybe Jaskier wasn't there before to protect Geralt from the nobles that would belittle and underpay him, but he was there now.

And as long as he was besides Geralt, he would make sure it never happened again.

* * *

3\. Hate and Scars

Geralt turned to observe Jaskier as they arrived in the town they'd be staying in for the night. The next town over was where Geralt's contract was, but the woods between the town they were in now and the next one were said to be the hunting grounds of a monster. Usually Geralt would risk it but with Jaskier at his side he couldn't bring himself to potentially putting the bard in harms way.

So, they had planned on staying in the town.

Until Jaskier actually got into the town. 

Oh, he knows that many fear and hate his witcher, it's why he made so many songs about Geralt in the first place, but it had never been in his face. He's had people scorn his songs of the battles his witcher has been in, he's had ale thrown at him while said witcher was out hunting and he took it in stride. Even before Geralt, he's had things thrown at him so it wasn't a problem-as long as it was _him_ taking the brute of their hate.

It was when the hate was directed at _Geralt_ that Jaskier had a problem.

This town was particularly hateful towards the witcher and usually Geralt would ignore it, but he couldn't with Jaskier reacting to the villagers.

Each sneer that someone sent Geralt's way was returned with Jaskier’s own sneer. A glare from a townsman was quickly quelled when Jaskier sent one their way with more heat behind it than the villager's.

The braver ones that tried to bodily hit Geralt or Roach were intercepted by Jaskier, who had set on stalking around Geralt to ensure nobody would try to blindside him.

Geralt watched the behavior in confusion. Why would Jaskier go through this effort if he knew that Geralt was used to this?

"We’re not staying in this blasted town." Jaskier sneered, eyes fixed on a man in a nearby stall, and Geralt frowned.

"The woods are too dangerous." He grunted, watching as the bard came to stand besides Roach, and Jaskier huffed.

"I'll call in a favor, come. I'm not sleeping in an inn that is fated to end in a midnight ambush." Jaskier quickened his footsteps to lead Geralt and Roach and Geralt hummed, letting the bard do as he wished. This isn't the first time Jaskier has defended his honor, Geralt knew, but it was definitely the most noticeable. Eventually, they arrived at a manor and a guard stopped them at the gate.

"Hello! I know the lady of this land, please tell her Jaskier is calling in his favor.” Jaskier flashed a smile and the guard remained unimpressed as he motioned to another guard.

"Go see if our lady knows a Jaskier." When the guard ran off, the first one scowled at his bard. "Undress to prove you’re not hiding any weapons."

“What?" Jaskier fell back to stand besides Roach, "Why me? Surely you don't think a bard such as myself is an assassin, or hiding weapons."

"The witcher has no such use of subtlety, you on the other hand I can't be sure of.” Jaskier grumbled under his breath colorful curses, low enough for only Geralt to hear, as he undid his doublet and shirt to stand shirtless.

"Spin and keep your hands in the air." Jaskier complied with a mocking grin, spinning slowly as to not give any reason for the guard to grab his sword. When Jaskier turned away from Geralt, he was reminded of the scars on his back and he completed the cycle with his back to the guard.

"You can pat me down for the rest, I'd rather not get _completely_ undressed." Jaskier commented, unperturbed by his half nakedness, but rapidly tensed when the guard put his hand on his back.

"What are these?" Geralt watched as Jaskier’s expression closed off, even if the guard couldn't see it, and his back muscles flex against the hand on his back unconsciously.

"I don't think knowing is necessary when you're searching me for weapons.” Jaskier’s tone was frosty, a stark contrast to the soothing tone he had used when Geralt asked about the same scars, even going through the same motions the guard had. Geralt narrowed his eyes as the guard opened his mouth to further press the issue, letting out a growl in warning and the guard's mouth shut at the noise. They all stared at each other but, before any of them could react, the guard that had left came back with the Lady of the manor in tow.

"Julian! How lovely of you to come by! To what do I owe the pleasure?" She walked forward and gave Jaskier an affectionate kiss on the cheek, and Geralt watched on curiously.

"I go by Jaskier now, dear, but unfortunately I'm not here on a house call. This is Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf."Geralt nodded in acknowledgement when the Lady turned her eyes to him, and smelled her scent turn into apprehension and curiosity. It was a scent the braver humans took on, the ones that had heard of the rumors of the witchers but were still curious nonetheless.

One that Jaskier had never taken because he had never _feared_ Geralt in the first place.

“Your muse.” The Lady nodded in understanding, and Geralt’s brow furrowed. He had heard that word, muse, before, but the way the Lady of the manor said it implied something beyond Geralt’s grasp. “It’s an honor.”

“Don’t bother,” Jaskier sighed, putting back on his shirt but not his doublet, “he doesn’t know what it means to be a muse, much less _my_ muse.”

“Pity you’ve never explained it to him.” The Lady responded, never taking her eyes off of Geralt, and the witcher tensed as he realized he was clueless as to what they were talking about. He never did like going into a situation without information, as it was often vital to whether or not a witcher would make it out of a battle alive. “Come then, I know of what you will ask. For how long?”

“Only a night.” Jaskier responded gratefully, and soon preparations were made for the two of them. A stableboy took Roach with careful instructions to do her no harm and take good care of her and, after they had dinner with the Lady, they were alone in their room. They could’ve gotten separate rooms but Jaskier had insisted that they didn’t waste space, despite the Lady having no visitors aside from them.

Geralt was perfectly content with the decision, having already gotten used to the weight of having Jaskier close. It also calmed his instincts, having Jaskier close, not that he’d admit it anytime soon.

When Jaskier took off his shirt to reach for a new suitable one for bed, a question rose unbidden within Geralt.

“Why did you let me touch them with ease, but not the guard?” Jaskier took a moment to process both Geralt’s question and his response, within the time finding suitable night clothes and switching into them, and he sat down next to Geralt and turned to him with a smile.

“Because you’re Geralt.” Jaskier said simply, as if it explained everything, and Geralt was reminded of words he heard from Vesemir.

_‘To show scars and lay bare is to show the ultimate sign of trust and respect. It is to show vulnerability.’_

Geralt huffed through his nose and, with a grumble under his breath, took off his shirt with one fell swoop.

“Uh, Geralt?” Jaskier questioned, letting out a chuckle as Geralt pinned a glare on him. “As much as I love this show, I think an explanation is required.”

“I got this one from a striga.” Geralt grunted, pointing towards the side of his chest. “It was my first one, I had a kill order but it managed to get me first. A more recent one wasn’t to be killed, but reversed.”

Understanding dawned on Jaskier’s face and he let out a breathless laugh.

“You are _truly_ something extraordinary, Geralt.” Geralt didn’t know if Jaskier could truly understand the level of trust he was putting in the bard right now, willingly laying himself bare and practically showing his neck in vulnerability, but he did know that he could understand that it was a sign of companionship and trust, even if he didn’t know how deep the trust ran.

“You could make songs out of them.” Geralt mentioned, and Jaskier shook his head with a fond smile.

“I think I’ll leave these out, fresher stories are suited better anyway.” Geralt knew that was an excuse, Jaskier’s voice could make any old battle sound like it was happening right in the room  _(not that he’d tell the bard that, it would only serve to stroke his ego),_ and thought that maybe Jaskier did understand the amount of respect and trust doing this had cost Geralt. Of admitting to himself that there was no one else he trusted as much as Jaskier, to point out scars on his body and give a story to them willingly.

“The amount of times I’ve had to take off my shirt today is astounding.” Jaskier said lightly, repeating the same motion Geralt had done earlier to rid himself of his shirt, and held out his right arm for inspection. “Got in a bar fight with a lad, I won but not before the fucker cut me with glass so deep I had to get stitches.”

It was no surprise to Geralt that Jaskier had won, despite what his bard’s appearance may tell Jaskier had a temper that rivaled Geralt’s at the best of times. It wasn’t quite as apparent as broken bones Geralt left behind in men that decided to fight him while he was in a bad mood, but it was no less effective. Scathing remarks thrown into songs, some subtle and some outright, reputation of whoever was the victim of Jaskier’s ire unraveled once his scathing song got around, and Geralt knew that Jaskier could hold his own against many men in many towns, despite his stature.

They went back and forth like that, each taking turns telling stories of their scars. Where Geralt had gotten one from a werewolf, Jaskier had gotten one from stepping on glass and so on.

But Geralt’s scars outnumbered Jaskier’s, even counting the little nicks on Jaskier’s skin, and eventually they got to the one the bard had been saving for last.

“The scars are old,” Jaskier sighed, “and ones I had gotten from a monster.”

“Steel or silver?” Geralt asked, as it was an important distinction to make, and the true implication didn’t need to be said out loud.

_ Human or monster? _

Both could explain why Jaskier was so unafraid of the life he lived with Geralt. If it was a monster of steel then chances are that Jaskier had faced something much more intimidating than Geralt’s hurtful remarks he had said in the beginning to push the bard away. If it was a silver monster then it also explained why Jaskier was unafraid of following the witcher around, despite knowing where his Path let him. 

“Steel,” Jaskier sighed softly, and offered Geralt a smile, “I had long since grown used to it but the monster was usually careful enough to not leave behind marks. I guess it thought that leaving scars behind didn’t matter this time, since I was revoking a name that would associate myself with it.”

“And the mate?” Talking of the humans like monsters made it easier for Geralt to comphrend, and maybe easier for Jaskier to talk about. It’s not the first time he’s seen a case like that, despite his youth he was a witcher and youthful to his kind is ancient to humans, but it was the first time he had truly talked about it with someone. Most were too fearful of him in the first place, much less wanting to talk of their scars and instead would rather get the contract out of the way so they didn’t have to spend a moment more with Geralt.

“A gleeful bystander.” Jaskier admitted, “I patched myself up, they ordered the others not to help me, and I only was treated with attention from a healer when I stumbled into an inn, running a dangerous fever from the wounds becoming infected.”

Geralt’s hand flexed, as if trying to reach for his sword, and he could imagine a young Jaskier, younger than when Geralt had first met him, painfully stumbling through an inn and collapsing.

“It’s over now, Geralt. It’s okay,  _I’m_ okay.” Jaskier covered his hand with his own, as if sensing Geralt’s distress. For all Geralt knew he probably did, as Jaskier was unusually keenly in touch with Geralt’s emotions and instincts.

“Still doesn’t make me want to drive them through my sword any less.” Geralt grunts, and Jaskier laughs despite the seriousness of his tone. 

“Yes, I know my dear witcher.” And for a moment, everything was at peace between them.

* * *

4\. Sleepless Nights

“Jul-Jaskier.” The Lady calls him, and Jaskier turns around, appreciating the effort she’s going through to call him the name he bestowed upon himself. “I have a letter for you, it’s from your parents.”

“For what?” Jaskier frowns as he’s handed a letter, and the Lady sighed sympathetically.

“They’re hosting an event in a week, they gave every Lord and Lady a letter so that if you stopped by they’d be able to give the letter to you.”

“How long have you had this letter?”

“A month, and I informed them that you were here.” The Lady says apologetically, and Jaskier waves her off.

“It’s okay, I’d rather you tell them then you deal with their scorn.” They were interrupted by a guard walking in with five other people, musicians going by their instruments.

“My Lady,” The guard bowed gracefully, and motioned towards the musicians. “these people were brought to help the bard with his upcoming performance.”

Jaskier looked down at the letter for answers, and found them a couple lines down.

_ If you have truly chosen to be a bard of all things, prove to us you truly are one and can play well. _

_ We expect nothing but the best, Julian. _

A scoff rose unbidden at the challenge, at the _disrespect_ , and he quickly crumpled the letter and threw it aside before fixing his newfound group a grin.

“If they so graciously offered you to assist me, then we shouldn’t let it go to waste! Come, we only have a week and there’s much to prepare for.” Jaskier took lead easily, leading them to the garden where they were free to make noise, and knew just the song he was going to play. 

If they wanted him to show he was the best, they were going to see just what he could put in his songs.

“I call this one ‘The Horror and The Wild’ lovelies, and considering the Viscount of Lettenhove sent you I’m sure you’ll catch in quickly.”

“Of course Master Julian.” A woman spoke and, judging by the lack of equipment, he knew she was going to be his second singer.

“None of that, please, if we’re to perform together then I want us as equals. Jaskier will do.” And with that Jaskier began teaching them the musical numbers and lyrics to his song. Day in and day out they would practice, only stopping for sleep and to eat. Even then, Jaskier stood up nights on end staring at the lyrics of the song, making small adjustments to his own voice to make sure the emotions he wanted in this song were present.

On the third night of not sleeping nor eating aside from the small snacks that were practically shoved down his throat when Geralt sat him down and refused to let him touch his notebook until he ate it all, Geralt appeared besides his desk. 

“Jaskier.” The person in question blinked up at the witcher, his voice stopping mid-lyric.

“Geralt,” He blinked, hard, trying to focus his vision on his wolf, “what are you doing up? I thought you went to sleep hours ago.” Eventually, Jaskier and Geralt had gotten separate rooms because Jaskier felt guilty staying up and singing and consequently making Geralt stay awake. Once Geralt had reluctantly agreed to a separate room, Jaskier knew how his witcher would get if he didn’t sleep and had prodded him for a whole day to avoid an encounter with a sleepless Geralt, Jaskier had fell into a trance of training his group and staying up tweaking his own voice.

“You haven’t been sleeping.” Geralt responded, avoiding the question Jaskier had asked. “For three days.”

“Yes, I’m aware.” Jaskier smiled at Geralt’s words, knowing why he was awake. “Don’t worry about me, love, I’ll be okay.”

“Humans don’t usually go without sleep that long.”

“Well, you’ve clearly never been the the academy.” Jaskier chuckled, but it quickly turned into a yelp when Geralt threw him over his shoulder. _“Geralt!”_

“You need sleep.” The witcher grunted in response. “I didn’t stay here to watch you run yourself into the ground.” When Jaskier had first received the invitation, he told Geralt that he could go on his way and that Jaskier was bound to find him eventually. They could even set a meeting place, Jaskier had suggested, but Geralt steadily refused, saying it was only a week away from the Path and had gruffly said that he wouldn’t risk Jaskier being gutted from an angry lover.

Behind his words, laid a simple truth.

_‘I don’t want to leave you.’_

So, after Geralt took care of the contract in the town they were initially traveling to, Jaskier had agreed to him staying, if only to put the witcher at ease, but then soon after lost sight of him in his own quest to perfect the song he would be singing.

Now, even through blurry vision, he could see that he had made his witcher worry, and felt guilt curl in his stomach.

“Alright, I hear you.” Jaskier sighed softly, giving up on struggling, and instead cheekily slapped Geralt’s ass. “I do have a nice view, anyway.”

“You’re lucky you’re tired.” Geralt growled, shifting him roughly to give him a bruise on his stomach, but Jaskier couldn’t find it in himself to feel sorry. He faintly questioned what Geralt would do if he wasn’t tired, but that was quickly forgotten as Geralt walked him down the hall where each of their bedrooms were.

“Uh, Geralt?” Jaskier blinked as they walked past his room and into Geralt’s. “I think you missed my door.”

“Someone has to make sure you sleep.” Contrary to his words, Geralt seemed to relax once he had Jaskier in his room and set him down so he could discard his clothing for night ones.

Jaskier shrugged, if it made Geralt calmer then he wouldn’t question it. This wasn’t the first time they shared a bed, and maybe his presence made the witcher more at ease knowing they were in the same room in case anything went awry.

Not that he was expecting it to, the Lady was a friend and her house was secure.

Jaskier sighed when his back hit the bed, suddenly feeling the ache of hunching over a chair for nights on end, and he could already feel his eyes drooping. When Geralt made no move to join him, Jaskier huffed and opened his arms.

“Come, my wolf,” Jaskier mumbled, sleep loosening his tongue. “I did not come here to sleep by myself, I would’ve went to my own room for that.”

Geralt made his way to the bed, laying down next to Jaskier but not touching, tense for some reason, and Jaskier snorted.

“Don’t act a fool,” Jaskier turned and wrapped one arm around Geralt’s abdomen, laying his head on his shoulder. “we’ve slept together many times before and you know you run warmer than any human.”

This seemed to shake Geralt out of whatever thoughts he had and, with a grumble, he manhandled Jaskier into a more comfortable position, with Jaskier’s back against Geralt’s chest and the witcher’s arm around his chest.

With a low hum, Jaskier let his eyes close and fell asleep quickly to the weight and warmth of Geralt.

When he woke the next morning, Jaskier found Geralt still with him and with his nose in Jaskier’s neck. By the way he was breathing deeply, Jaskier could safety assume that Geralt was still asleep and had sought Jaskier’s scent in his sleep. Jaskier rarely woke up before Geralt, and these moments that he did Jaskier treasured as it wasn’t often he got to see Geralt so peaceful.

This all ended, of course, with a knock and opening of the door.

In a flash, Geralt’s eyes were open and wild, one hand pushing Jaskier down to the bed to prevent him from getting up and the other reaching for his sword.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Jaskier’s singer, second to only the man himself, Victoria, apologized, “I couldn’t find Jaskier and since you’re his muse I thought you’d know. I’ll leave you two alone.” A quick curtsy, and Victoria was gone in a hurry as she closed the door behind her.

After a tense moment, Geralt relaxed and his hand left Jaskier’s chest. Jaskier had long since gotten used to Geralt’s reactions if someone startled him awake, his instincts telling him it was an ambush and responding as such, so he easily could wait Geralt out.

“Why do people keep saying that? That I’m your muse, what does that mean?” Geralt questioned, fixing his golden eyes on Jaskier. The bard merely stretched comfortably and decided that it was too early to try and explain to the witcher what it meant.

“Never mind that, I’ll explain some other time.” Jaskier ignored Geralt’s growl of discontentment, and sat up to look at Geralt. “Thank you for forcing me to bed, it rightened my mind.”

Geralt merely grunted in return, accepting the thanks without words, and got up to get ready for the day.

After a moment of consideration, Jaskier stood up too and kissed him on the cheeK. 

“I truly do appreciate it, I know a lake somewhere around here. Get yourself and Roach ready and we’ll be on our way.” Jaskier didn’t wait for a response or reaction, instead merely walking away to find his group. Only when he reached them did he realize he was wearing Geralt’s shirt and his own loose night pants, barefoot.

Jaskier shrugged it off, it certainly wasn’t the most embarrassing position someone had found him in, and took a look at his group.

Now freshly awake, it was obvious to Jaskier that he had been running them to the ground along with himself, and he was about to amend that.

“After a night and half of the morning resting, I’ve realized that my vision must’ve worsened to not see that I’ve been making everyone’s lives hell.” Jaskier gave a friendly smile and gestures widely. “So, lets give this song one last go and then we’ll take the remaining two days off, sound fair?” 

A resounding yes was heard, and Jaskier smiled guilty at the eagerness in their voices. Once they actually started singing, Jaskier realized that once he let go and let the emotions come to his voice without forcing it, they harmonize wonderfully. When they finished, they were all grinning.

“Excellent job! I think we all deserve a rest, so go and do whatever you wish for the rest of the two days.” Jaskier clapped his hands and the group dispersed to go do their own activities. With that, Jaskier turned and headed towards the stables to meet Geralt.

When he arrived, he saw that Geralt was just finishing packing Roach and held out a sugar cube for the horse. 

“You gave them the rest of the time off?” Geralt questioned, and Jaskier should’ve known he would hear with how close the garden was to the stables and the heightened hearing the witcher had.

“Yes, I realized my frantic and somewhat psychotic training wasn’t doing any good.” Geralt chuckled at that, and Jaskier rolled his eyes.

“If I had known that all it took to admit your wrong was to make you sleep, I would make you sleep every time you insist on joining me for a hunt.”

“And if I had known all it took for you to relax was to sleep  _with_ you, I would’ve done so every time you got mad when I end up following you anyway.” Jaskier teases right back, and motions for Geralt to follow him once he’s on his horse. “Come, it’s an easy pass to trek for Roach.”

They walked in companionable silence side by side, Jaskier humming a tune unrelated to the song he had made for the event, and when they finally reached the lake, he eagerly took off his shoes and shirt.

“Should I ask what you’re doing?” Geralt asked, and Jaskier laughed.

“I’m going into the water, it’s a nice day out Geralt. I know you may not understand the concept of having fun, but please do try.” Jaskier grinned when Geralt narrowed his eyes at him, and backed up slowly.

“Watch your mouth bard.” Geralt growled with no real heat behind it, and began to take off his shoes and shirt to let his medallion hang bare on his chest.

“Oh?” Jaskier backed up a few more steps, his feet now submerged in water. “And how do you suppose you’ll be able to silence me?”

Jaskier would deny to his dying day that he let out a scream when Geralt lunged at him, and they both fell into the lake.

Sputtering, Jaskier rose to the surface and looked around wildly to find Geralt to no avail.

It was only after a moment that Jaskier realized his mistake, but by then it was too late for him to react.

Geralt rose from behind him and clasps his hand over Jaskier’s mouth, pressing his chest up against his back as he moved to mutter in Jaskier’s ear.

“Is this enough to silence you?” Jaskier felt the vibrations of Geralt’s voice through his back and, without a second thought, stuck out his tongue and _licked_ Geralt’s hand.

Geralt pulled away in surprise and that gave Jaskier enough time to dive forward, twisting and splashing water in Geralt’s face to momentarily blind him. Geralt lunges forward again but this time Jaskier was expecting it as he fluidly turned away so Geralt grabbed air, grace coming to him due to the amount of dancing he did, but he forgot that the witcher’s other senses were heightened as Geralt blindly grabbed his ankle and yanked him down under the water.

Using the momentum, Jaskier surged forward and locked his hands around the back of Geralt’s kneecaps, head leveled with his crotch  _(something he wouldn’t truly realize until later),_ and Jaskier risked opening his eyes and looking up to see Geralt’s stunned expression looking down at him in the clear water.

And then he pushed his heels into the sand and pulled, hard.

Geralt stumbled, trying to regain his footing, but Jaskier held on tight and locked his legs around Geralt’s to hold to them together and, with another tug at the weak spot behind his knee caps, Geralt’s legs bent forward and he collapsed into the water. Jaskier let go once he felt Geralt collapsing and resurfaced quickly, laughing breathlessly was he remembered Geralt’s shocked expression. He knew that he wouldn’t of had been able to pull Geralt down otherwise, the strength of a witcher was no match for a human’s and when Geralt came to the surface Jaskier laughed at the sight of his witcher’s murderous glare mixed with his white hair stuck flat on his face.

“Darling, you’re about as indimitating as a matted wolf right now.” Jaskier thought it was a good analogy, especially when Geralt bared his teeth at him with his slightly inhuman sharpened canines. His pupils were blown wide, though, as opposed to pinpricks they usually were, the ever present gold in his eyes a mere ring around his pupils, and Jaskier took pride in knowing he had made Geralt excited and happy enough for that to happen.

They roughhoused in the lake a while longer, a memory Jaskier would forever hold close as this was the first time he’s seen Geralt act so freely, and by the time they were both worn out of energy the previous bright noon sky had turned into an orange and pink sunset.

They pulled themselves up on the grass and laid side by side, Roach resting a little ways away on the ground, and they watched the sunset sky turn into stars in silence.

“Julian Alfred Pankratz is my real name.” Jaskier said suddenly, wanting Geralt to know what he was getting into if he truly followed Jaskier to the event in two days time.

“I can see why you changed it, Dandelion.” Geralt shot back, and Jaskier let out a snort before sobering up.

“I’m made to be the Viscount of Lettenhove, the current one is hosting the event we’re going to and my song isn’t going to be pleasing for them to hear.” Jaskier explained, and Geralt understood where he was getting at without him having to say.

“Of all times, now you offer me an out?” Geralt rumbled, and continued. “I’m not leaving Jaskier.”

“Well, you’ve been by my side this long,” Jaskier huffed, but he felt warmth curl in his chest at Geralt’s answer. “I figured you deserve to know what you’re getting into.”

“I think it’s been _you_ that’s been by _my_ side.” Geralt corrected, and Jaskier rolled his eyes as he tiredly flung his hand onto Geralt’s chest, aiming for a slap but failing miserably.

“Just take my respect, you ass.” Geralt let out a low laugh, one Jaskier could feel through his hand, and whistled to bring Roach closer. Standing up once she was besides him, Geralt brought out a blanket that Jaskier had put there from the last town they were in so they could have some added comfort when they slept in the woods.

“Roll, Jaskier.” When the bard didn’t do as he asked, Geralt nudged him with his foot to roll him himself, and Jaskier grumbled some curses under his breath at the witcher. “I can hear you.”

“That’s the point.” Jaskier muttered petulantly, sighing when Geralt rolled him back onto the blanket and wrapped his arms around him. “I suppose I can allow this, you burn like a furnace after all.”

“Shut up and sleep, bard.” Geralt muttered back and Jaskier relaxed into Geralt’s hold, feeling the witcher bury his nose into Jaskier’s neck with no hesitance.

“Whatever you say, my love.”

* * *

4\. Parents and Scorn

Geralt shifted in his outfit as they walked through the front door, comfortable but still not used to this type of clothing worn for balls and events, and Jaskier snickered from besides him. 

“Glad you find this amusing.” Geralt grumbled, low enough so only Jaskier could hear as they pushed their way to where Jaskier would be singing tonight, and Jaskier didn’t bother to muffle his laugh. 

“I know that the clothes are comfortable, stop trying to correct them.” Jaskier swatted his hands away from his shirt that was tucked in loosely and grabbed one of Geralt’s hands in his own. “Come, I’m expected to greet the Viscount and then perform.”

Geralt stared at their interwoven hands for a moment and then nodded slightly, letting Jaskier take the lead. Geralt didn’t know when psychical contact from Jaskier had become a _comfort_ for him, or when their friendship began to tether on the edge of something else, but he knew he wanted their friendship to fall into the abyss that was something  _more._

It just needed a final push, one that Geralt didn’t know where he was going to find from.

They went to greet the Viscount and Viscountess, Geralt’s hand that wasn’t held in Jaskier’s twitching as he saw the two look at his bard like filth.

“Julian, you finally came back.”

“As a bard for your event, nothing more.” Jaskier quickly addressed, back tight when he rose from his bow, not bothering to correct them when it came to his name. 

“Yes, well, lets see how well you do as a  _bard.”_ The Viscount’s mouth twisted into a sneer, and Geralt gave a soft squeeze to Jaskier’s hand. To both comfort the bard and to hold himself back.

As if sensing Geralt’s intentions, Jaskier gripped his hand a little tighter. Painful for a human, grounding for a witcher.

“I’m sure you’ll be surprised with my performance.” With that, Jaskier gave them another bow and left with Geralt to stand near the stage. 

“Why did you bow?” Geralt questioned, as heir to the Viscount name Jaskier was technically their equal in rank, and Jaskier loosened his grip to rub circles into Geralt’s skin with his thumb. 

“I revoked my name, I’m not going to act like I’m a Viscount. That’ll just give them more incentive to argue I’m not made for a life of a bard.” Jaskier explained easily, as if having once argued the point tirelessly, and Geralt nodded in understanding.

Many entertainers and musicians went up, each playing an upbeat jig, and finally it was Jaskier’s turn, the last of the night.

“They’re going to be angry, but unsheathing that dagger of yours is going to piss them off even further so I ask you don’t bring it out to play when they start yelling.” Jaskier requested, softly kissing him in the cheek, and then he was gone before Geralt could question how he knew that the witcher was carrying a dagger in the first place. 

In his place, a women slid up.

Internally, Geralt rolled his eyes but made no comment as his eyes remained fixed on Jaskier as he made his way up to the stage.

“So you’re Jaskier’s muse, hm?” That caught Geralt’s attention, he had never figured out what it meant to be someone’s muse or why they said it with such reverence, so he turned his gaze to the women, who was smiling knowingly.

Geralt grunted in acknowledgement, and the women laughed as Jaskier and the group started playing their respective instruments.

“You don’t know what that means.” She said it as a statement, not a question, and Geralt huffed, a silent yes. “A muse is where someone gets their creativity or inspiration, to be called a muse in general is an honor.”

Jaskier’s second singer, Victoria, started singing.

_ ‘You were raised by wolves and voices. Every night I hear them howling deep beneath your bed.’ _

“To be  Jaskier’s muse though...” Geralt kept an ear out for the woman besides him as he heard Jaskier join Victoria.

_ ‘They said it all comes down to you- _

_ Your the daughter of sightless watching stones.’ _

He focused back on the women, letting Jaskier and Victoria become a background noise.

“Jaskier loves often, every lover he takes to bed he gives a piece of his heart to them, but rarely do they become his _muse.”_

_ ‘Remember me I ask. Remember me I sing.’ _

“Yes, they might be references in his rowdy songs, by love position rather than name no doubt, but for him to dedicate his entire songs to  one person, to put his career on the line for the actions on his muse.” Here, the women smiled, and the instruments stopped suddenly.

“That means he loves you with all his heart and not just bits and pieces, he’s dedicated his life to following you and expressing his love to the world around him.”

_‘Give me back my heart you wingless thing-‘_

Geralt shifted his eyes towards Jaskier as he processed the women’s words, who was slowly slinking back into the background, and the words that Jaskier was singing.

_ ’Think of all the horrors that I promised you I’d bring _

_ I promise you they’ll sing of every _

_ Time you passed your fingers through my hair and called me child  _

_Witness me old man, I am The Wild.’_

This wasn’t anything like the songs the other bards had played, the rowdy and uplifting ones. No, this was a direct monologue to _Jaskier’s parents,_ and it was obvious in the way Jaskier glared at them as he sung those lyrics, turning away when the music turned low again.

Geralt now understood why Jaskier had said that his parents wouldn’t be happy hearing the song, and pushed his way closer to the stage to be able to grab Jaskier at a moment’s notice.

But now Jaskier was grinning, a vengeful and angry smile, full of contempt and wicked delight.

_ ‘Welcome to the storm, I am thunder _

_ Welcome to my table, bring your hunger’ _

There was an intentional rasp in Jaskier’s throat, and the music rose to get the desired effect when Jaskier jumped from the stage to a table nearby, emphasizing his lyrics.

Geralt had to give it to the bard, he could really go all out when he wanted to.

Geralt shifted his eyes to the Viscount and Viscountess and, true to Jaskier’s words, they were quickly getting more and more displeased with the performance. To call it off, though, was to make more of a scene than Jaskier already was, and it was clear to Geralt that they were planning on doing damage control.

The move Jaskier pulled at the end of the song, though, eliminated all thoughts of doing such.

_ ‘Witness me old man, old man, old man I am the-‘ _

A violent strum of instruments, with Jaskier jumping back on to the stage, and the performance was over.

With Jaskier directly looking at his parents as he ended it.

If the audience wasn’t aware that the song was directed towards the Viscount and Viscountess, they were now.

There was a deadly silence, and then the Viscount exploded from his seat and made his way to the stage. Geralt was quicker, though, and he quickly vaulted himself up and to Jaskier, where he stood behind him as a comforting and imposing presence to Jaskier and the Viscount respectively.

“How _dare_ you, after all I’ve done for you!” The Viscount boomed, and his wife came to lay a hand on his arm.

“Now, dear, don’t be so hasty. I’m sure Julian has a good reason for all this, no?” The smile she gave Jaskier could be described as nothing less as cruel and manipulative, sickeningly sweet, and Jaskier drew a breath to stand up straighter.

“I do have a reason,” Jaskier swept his eyes through the crowd and raised his voice. “I’m publicly revoking my inheritance as Viscount of Lettenhove.”

Gasps were heard around the room and the Viscount narrowed his eyes with a snarl.

“You will do _no_ such thing-“

“And furthermore!” Jaskier raised his voice above his father’s. “This was a public farewell, to both of you and a farewell to any emotions I may hold against you. I’m leaving this event as Jaskier, and leaving behind the Julian you so desperately wished for me to be, the Julian you punished when I didn’t live up to your standards. Resentment and hate only make you age quicker, something _you_ need to learn father, so I’m leaving it behind tonight.”

The couple was left sputtering for words and red faced but, somewhere in the back, a round of applause started up and soon everyone was following suit, forcing the couple to sit back down in order to not create a scene even further.

Unbeknownst to anyone but Geralt, Jaskier let out a silent sigh of relief as they backed off, tense from the possibility of a fight.

“And please do pay these wonderful musicians.” Jaskier blew a kiss out to the audience and moved to Victoria. “You will be a wonderful bard, my love, just keep pushing yourself.”

“Like you pushed us?” Victoria teased, but willingly kissed Jaskier on the cheek. “Be good, Jaskier, and may our paths cross again.” 

Geralt walks alongside Jaskier as they walked out, glaring at anyone who tries to give the bard a side eye, and they manage to escape without any confrontation.

“Well that was fun, eh, Geralt?” Jaskier smiled as they made their way back to the Lady’s house, the Lady herself deciding to stay at a Lord’s house  _(and judging by her scent when she informed Jaskier so Geralt had a feeling they were soon to be trying for a heir)._ “You didn’t even have to save me from any angry lovers.”

“Or angry parents.” Geralt responded, entering the house and leading Jaskier to his room.

“Yes, I do have to give Beatrice a nice bottle of wine for that, remind me next time we visit-“ Jaskier mentioned as he closed the door, but didn’t have time to finish his sentence as Geralt spun around and crowded him up against the door as soon as it was closed. “Geralt? Are you okay?”

One of Jaskier’s hands came up to touch Geralt’s cheek, and he nuzzled it slightly before flashing his golden eyes open with an outright _predatory_ gaze in them.

“So, I’m your muse?” Geralt asked, and heard Jaskier’s heart speed up as he realized that Geralt figured out what it meant to be his muse.

“Well,” Jaskier shrugged, otherwise calm aside from his heartbeat. “you were bound to find out eventually I suppose.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Geralt pushes Jaskier harder against the door, and Jaskier smiled nervously.

“Well, you know how you witchers are, you wouldn’t understand what it meant in the first place so why bother?”

“Liar.” Geralt growled, and Jaskier threw his hands up dramatically.

“Okay, fine, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t  want you to know, happy?” Jaskier huffed, “I was perfectly content being your friend and since you didn’t know what it meant to be a muse, much less  _my_ muse, I saw no harm in keeping it secret.”

“Hm,” Geralt merely responded, “I think taking the choice away from me is harm enough.”

“Choice? What choice-?” Jaskier was silence when Geralt kissed him, hands coming up to hold his hips, and when they pulled apart Jaskier was speechless.

“I think I just found a way to silence you, a shame I didn’t think of it at the lake.” Geralt smirked, and his words kicked Jaskier’s brain into gear.

“I suppose you’ll just have to make up for it.” Jaskier smiled flirtatiously, pressing his body up against Geralt’s, and Geralt was suddenly grateful that nobody was in the house.

* * *

+1. Warm Nights

“Geralt! Be a dear and go upstairs, will you? I’ll be joining you in a moment.” Jaskier called, and Geralt grunted in acknowledgement as he headed towards the stairs. He saw a bath and knew what Jaskier was planning, and so by the time Jaskier joined him upstairs he was already naked.

“If I had been a maid here to switch out our pillows, I’d have been treated with a _very_ wonderful sight.” Jaskier says as he looked at Geralt standing there patiently, and Geralt rolled his eyes.

“I’m covered in monster guts, Jaskier. I’m afraid you’re the only one that finds this a _‘wonderful’_ sight.”

“And I’m damn glad of that, they can see you when you’re all freshened up after I clean all this mess off of you. It wouldn’t do good for the name White Wolf to turn into Dirty Wolf.” Jaskier undressed himself and let Geralt step in to the bath first before joining him.

There, Jaskier rambled on expressively as he bathed Geralt, letting the witcher fully relax against him as his blunted nails scratched the top of his head. After a few minutes, because Geralt had a _hell_ of a lot of hair to wash and then comb out the knots, Jaskier and Geralt switches positions so it’s Geralt bathing Jaskier now. In this switched position, Geralt quietly told Jaskier about anything, whether that be about his day or other small things, and soon enough they were both dried off and in more comfortable clothing.

“Any trouble on the hunt?” Jaskier asked as he fell into a position that would allow easy access to his neck for Geralt, already knowing that after a hard fight his witcher liked to hold him close, and Geralt curled himself over Jaskier as he buried his nose in his neck.

“No, everything was as it should be.”

“Good, then we’ll collect the money from the contractor tomorrow and stay up here for the rest of the evening.” Geralt let out a hum, and Jaskier answered his unspoken question. “I performed while you were on the hunt and food is to be brought up to us in an hour thanks to a little extra coin, I don’t need to leave this room my witcher.”

Geralt let out another hum and they fell into a comfortable silence.

And everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end! Hope you enjoyed, I’ll definitely be writing for this fandom in the future, comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Toss a coin to your author, and buy me a coffee on [Kofi](https://ko-fi.com/exiti_anima)


End file.
